Why must I be in love?
by WolframLover09
Summary: Oishi goes over to Eiji's house to tell him how he feels but other things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One day Oishi went over to Eiji's house to hang out. When he got there he heard foot steps come to the door. Then the door opened and Eiji was there with a squirt gun pointed at Oishi's face.

"Hi Oishi!"

"Uh….hello Eiji. Why do you have that pointed at my face?"

"Oh for this…"Eiji squirted Oishi in the face. "Ha! Take that Oishi! Nya"

"Hey Eiji that's not fair! I don't have one!" Oishi said as he wiped his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Oishi. Here let me wipe the water off."

Eiji then took his own shirt and wiped off the water off of Oishi's face. Oishi was stunned for a moment but let the red head continue. When Eiji got done he took off his shirt and when he did Oishi's eyes went straight to Eiji's chest. It was perfect. It had muscles but not to buff, and he had a slim stomach. Oishi blushed when he saw the two things on Eiji's chest that made his heart go 'God'.

"There you go Oishi. All better! I didn't mean to startle you. Nya"

"Oh its ok Eiji…I just didn't expect to get squirted in the face today. But hey don't worry about it. Its ok….I mean its you."

"Really?! Wait what do you mean its me?"

"Well your easy to figure out."

"Huh? I am? Well that's good right? Oh well here why don't you come in?" Eiji said as he lead Oishi into the house and up to his room and put on another shirt. "Well here we are now where were we oh yeah…." Eiji cleared his throat. "Now that is good I'm easy to figure out right?" Eiji said laughing.

"Yes yes it is Eiji. Cause if you weren't easy to figure out then I wouldn't know what to give you on birthdays, Christmas, Valentines Day, and to just give you whatever you want and when you want it."

Oishi laid his head down on the headboard on the bed.

"So what do you want to do today? Nya?" Eiji got on the bed and put his head on Oishi's chest.

Oishi blushed red. He didn't know how to reacted to the red head's actions. _"What is he doing? What do I do? H-He has laid his head on me before but this time its different for some reason." _Eiji moved his legs and tangled them up with Oishi's legs. _"Oh god! I think I'm going to faint. What do I do? Part of me is enjoying this, but part of me wants him to stop so that I don't do an act that will scare him."_

"Oishi….I'm hot." Eiji said as he put an arm around Oishi's waist.

"Yes you are Eiji. Your very hot." Oishi said without thinking.

"What are you talking about, my looks or that I'm sweating like crazy, because I was talking about me sweating like crazy." Eiji said as he leaned up and looked at Oishi in his eyes.

Oishi blushed when he thought about what he said to the red head.

"Oh yes I meant that your sweating." Oishi looked away.

"Ok…" Eiji said as he looked at Oishi worrying. "Is something wrong? If it was the comment you said its was fine. I understand."

"No its not that." Oishi blushed more. _"I can't tell him that I love him. But if I do maybe he'll return my feelings, or maybe not. Argh….what do I say? Eiji knows that something is wrong." _He thought.

"Oishi…" Eiji leaned his head closer to Oishi's face until he could feel Oishi breathe. "Are you in there?" Eiji leaned closer.

Oishi blushed even redder. _"Oh my…this could be my only chance to kiss him, but…no I can't. Even though I want to…I can't."_

"Oishi…" Eiji said again then he kissed Oishi on the cheek. Then he grinned when he saw Oishi blush and blink. "So you came back now."

"Eiji, w-what? Why did…what?"

"Calm down Oishi. I was talking to you and I asked you an important question, but you didn't answer."

Eiji backed away and started to stroke Oishi's legs ever so lightly that Oishi want to laugh but the other part of him wanted Eiji to, instead stroke his legs, he wanted Eiji to stroke something else.

"I'm sorry. What was the question, my dear-" Oishi stopped. _"Ahhh!! What do I do? I have to get out, but Eiji wants to ask me an important question."_

"Aww…Oishi, you called me dear." Eiji then tackled Oishi.

Eiji was fully on top of Oishi. Oishi was fully below Eiji. Oishi blushed like crazy. Then they heard Eiji's door open. It was Fuji.

"Oh I'm sorry for intruding. I just thought that-" Fuji was 'kind of ' shocked at the position that they were in. "Sorry. I'll leave the notes here that you wanted Eiji." Fuji put the notes down on a desk. "See you guys later."

"Wait Fuji!" Eiji quickly got up and ran to Fuji and tackled Fuji. "Fuji don't leave yet! I want you to stay." Eiji pouted.

"Umm…ok. I will." Fuji said.

"Umm…Eiji." Oishi got up and looked at the two. "I'm heading to the bathroom. Excuse me." Oishi left and headed to the bathroom.

"Hmmm….I think Oishi is hiding something from you. I wonder what it could be?"

"Oishi has been like this ever since he got here." Eiji looked down depressed. "But anyways. Fuji what do you want to do? Nya!"

Fuji tilted Eiji's face up and down. Then put his hand on Eiji's forehead.

"Are you ok Eiji?"

"Y-Yes." Eiji blushed. "Why?"

"Oh nothing."

Oishi then got back and saw that they were close together. Oishi's heart dropped. _"What is this? I'm jealous? No! No I'm not. They're just friends and they…they care for each other. There must be a good reason!"_

"Oishi? Would you care to play truth or dare? Or perhaps we could invite more people and play spin the bottle. What do you say Eiji?" Fuji asked smiling.

"Yeah! But lets play spin the bottle! Nya"

"But…ok." Oishi sighed.

"Yay! Thank you Oishi!" Eiji gave Oishi a big hug. "Lets call everyone."

"Everyone? Can't we just invite Tezuka and maybe Ryoma?" Oishi asked.

"That's sounds good. I'll ask Yuuta if he wants to play. And if he does I'll let him bring over…ummm….that guys name. Was it Judith or Marie? I can't seem to remember." Fuji grinned.

Eiji laughed. "Its Mizuki Hajime." Eiji laughed more.

Oishi couldn't help but think how cute the red head was. Oishi's heart went into fast beats. _"Oh, he's so cute. I want to claim him. Make him mine. Let no one steel him away from me. Oh, I love him so much."_

Fuji looked over at Oishi. For what looked like to Fuji was that Oishi was thinking about Eiji. And he was right. Because when he looked Oishi over he saw something that meant he 'loved' and 'wanted' Eiji. Fuji smirked.

"So lets get started, shall we?" Fuji said as he hooked his arm around Eiji's arm just to make Oishi jealous.

Oishi had a feeling Fuji was up to something. But he wasn't for sure what.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Yuuta! Nya I'm so glad you came." Eiji said tackling Yuuta.

"Ahh…yes and Aniki said I could bring Mizuki-san over, so I did."

"Nfufufu. I was happy to hear that Shusuke wanted me to come, or at least invite me."

"_Enjoy every moment of this Mizuki. Cause you might not be able to come near my brother again. And once Yuuta falls out of love with you…heh heh." _Fuji thought evilly to himself.

"Eh? Fujiko? Are you okay?" Eiji said wondering why Fuji hasn't said anything to his brother or did anything to his brother.

"Ah, yes Eiji. I was just thinking about some things that's all." Fuji said smiling at Eiji.

"Okay! Nya!" Eiji looked over at Oishi who was also just standing there, but he had his arms crossed. "Nya Oishi what's wrong with you?" Eiji got off of Yuuta and headed to Oishi.

"Oh, nothing Eiji." Oishi said as he patted the red head on the head and walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Nfu, something is wrong with your doubles partner. I wonder what it could be?"

"Oh, Mizuki-san! Don't get all nosey okay?" Yuuta blushed.

"Okay! So lets start playing! Nya!"

"Playing what Kikumaru-san?" Yuuta asked.

"Spin the bottle." Fuji said as he held up a bottle.

"W-What? But you didn't tell me we were going to play that!"

"Your right. But I did say we were going to play something and you said it was fine, Yuuta." Fuji said smiling.

"Nfu, this could be good data. Okay I'll play."

"Well I guess since Mizuki-san is playing I'll play." Yuuta said acting like he just wants to be entertained since there was nothing else to do.

"Nfu, Yuuta. You don't want to play just because I'm playing do you? Or you want to play because you want to kiss me. Nfu." Mizuki put his arm around Yuuta's waist.

Fuji glared at Mizuki.

"M-Mizuki-san…" Yuuta blushed and looked away.

"Okay lets play." Fuji grabbed Yuuta out of Mizuki's grip and dragged Yuuta to the living room where Eiji and Oishi were waiting. Mizuki fallowed at a distance.


End file.
